


Babysitting Woes

by BewilderedSjipper



Series: Strithian stuffs [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Baby Zylus is so cute you guys, Babysitting, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Minor Injuries, Superheroes, it's really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: Zylus clamps both of his hands over his mouth. Rythian gets up and whispers something in Zylus’ ear that makes him giggle. “Okay,” Zylus nods once Rythian sits back, rocking on the balls of his feet. I instantly become suspicious of what they’re planning. They both look like little angels, smiling innocently at me. “What-” Zylus is a small child and Will and Rythian are playing with him. Just something cute because why not right. This is part of something bigger, but can be read as just a random one-off.





	1. Graduation Party

“Everything ready?” I look around the backyard, at the graduation-themed tables of food and balloons.

 “I hope so,” I respond, turning to look at my mom. She stands a few feet away from me, her skirt blowing gently in the breeze. Wringing her hands, her bright green eyes scan the backyard looking for anything we might be missing. Stepping toward the older woman, I put an arm around her. “It’s great, thank you.”

 She drapes her arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a side hug. “Where did the time go? My baby’s already going off to college.”

 I smile sadly, wondering the same thing. “At least I won’t be going far.” The university I’m going to is far enough away that I’m staying on campus, but close enough that I can come back whenever I want. And, more importantly, Rythian can come visit any time he wants.

 The doorbell rings, announcing the first of many people that are coming to my grad party. The first person to arrive is my aunt Lomadia and her son Zylus. “Ello,” Lomadia greets us. Zylus, who is only five, hides behind his mother’s legs. “Say hello Zylus.”

 The boy peeks his head out, his brown hair falling across his forehead. “Hi,” He squeaks, ducking back behind his mother’s legs.

 “Hey, it’s my favorite cousin,” I smile, crouching down to look at the younger boy.

 “He’s your only cousin,” Lomadia quips.

 I glance up at her but don’t respond. “If you get bored, come find me, okay? We’ll find you something to do.”

 “Hello Zylus!” My mom waves at the small child. “You two are the first to show up. If you want to head outside, I’m sure more people will be showing up soon.”

 Lomadia nods, handing me a plain white envelope with my name scrawled on the front of it as she walks by. “Congrats, mate.”

 More and more people start to show up, the backyard slowly filling with both family and friends (Most of the latter not staying for very long). By the time my mother has decided that I can stop talking to family members that I don’t really know, my cheeks hurt from smiling.

 Falling into a lawn chair next to Rythian, I sigh. “If I have to smile and talk about school _one_ _more time_...” I close my eyes and tilt my head to the sun.

 Rythian laughs. “Yea.. At least you didn’t have to listen to everyone tell you how bad of an idea it is to take a year off. ‘Oh but if you don’t go now you’ll never go!’” He mocks in a falsetto voice. “Christ,” He mutters, switching back to his normal voice. I open my eyes to look at him, the scarf pulled up around his face as he sits with his elbows resting on his knees. He stares at the ground in front of him. “I’m gonna go inside for a bit.”

 I watch him go, waiting a few minutes before following him inside. Before I go in, I tell my mom that I’ll be inside, making up an excuse as to why I’m going to disappear for a little while.

 Rythian sits on the floor of my bedroom, his back pressed against my bed. I pause when I come in, looking him over. His scarf is discarded on the floor a few feet away, his knees hugged to his chest, his forehead resting on them. His hands are on the back of his head, his fingers splayed out across his neck. The teen doesn’t react when I open the door, doesn’t react when I sit down next to him and put an arm around him.

 Someone taps on my shoulder before I can console Rythian. I jump in surprise, not having heard anyone come in. “Wha- Zylus! How did you sneak in here?” I put a smile on my face, exaggerating my voice.

 The small boy doesn’t seem to hear me, his mouth open as he stares at Rythian. I turn to look at Rythian as well, seeing the scarf still on the floor as I turn. “Are you a thuperhero?” He talks with a slightly lisp, his two front teeth missing.

 Rythian’s eyes go wide in surprise. “What?”

 “A thuperhero, like Thpider-Man!” He says animatedly, his eyes going wide as he realizes something. He drops his voice down a little bit, almost in a mock-whisper as he says: “Are you a bad guy? Like the Joker? He’th got thcarth like you.”

 Rythian laughs abruptly, putting a hand over his eyes as laughs. “Yea,” He chuckles, “The Joker _does_ have scars like me, doesn’t he. I’m not a bad guy, though.” Rythian puts a hand up so I can’t see his mouth, stage-whispering to Zylus. “That guy over there is. He’s working with the Green Goblin I think.”

 Zylus’ eyes go impossibly wider as he glances over at me. “No way.”

 Rythian nods solemnly. “Yea way.” I put a hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh. Rythian looks at me for a second, the corner of his mouth twitching as he tries to keep from smiling.

 “Hey!” I say, enough suspicion in my voice for Zylus to pick up on. “What are you guys talking about?"

 Zylus clamps both of his hands over his mouth. Rythian gets up and whispers something in Zylus’ ear that makes him giggle. “Okay,” Zylus nods once Rythian sits back, rocking on the balls of his feet.

 I instantly become suspicious of what they’re planning. They both look like little angels, smiling innocently at me. “What-”

 “Go!”

 After Rythian shouts they both come at me, hands raised. I throw my hands up in defense a second too late. Rythian starts tickling my stomach, Zylus ‘tickling’ my shoulder and neck, laughing nearly as hard as I am.

 “No- no! Stop; please!” I wheeze, falling onto my back as I continue to be attacked. Zylus’ nails scratch my skin, doing the opposite of what he’s trying to do. Rythian expertly tickles my stomach and sides, having won many tickle-fights against me. “Get him, Zy! He’s the bad guy! Not me!”

 “He’s trying to trick you,” Rythian says. “Don’t listen to him!” I try tickling Rythian back, the boy grabbing my wrists to prevent me from fighting back. “Get his feet Zylus! They’re his biggest weakness!”

 My eyes go wide with horror. I start thrashing around even harder, trying desperately to get my hands free. “No! Not my feet! No!”

 Zylus, who thinks this is the funniest thing ever, happily moves to start tickling my feet. Rythian shifts so he can hold both my hands and legs so I can’t escape. I curl my toes and try to push Zylus’ hands away with my feet, laughing so hard I can barely breath.

 Rythian looks up at me from where he sits near my hips, one hand wrapped around my wrists while the other hand tries to keep my legs down. The grin on his face goes from ear to ear, his laughter like music to my ears. Despite the fact that I can barely breath and my stomach is aching from laughing so much, I can’t help but notice how my heart swells when I look at Rythian. How happy he is now compared to how he was just five minutes ago.

 “I give up!” I shout, no longer thrashing around. “I.. give... up.”

 “Aw fine,” Rythian lets go of me. “He gives up Zylus, we won!” The smaller boy stands up and gives Rythian a high five.

 “We defeated the bad guy! You really are a thuperhero!”

 I let my head fall back onto the carpet, my hands moving up and down with my stomach as I try to catch my breath. “Yea! And I’m looking for a sidekick. Do you know anyone who might be able to help me?”

 Zylus gasps, and I can’t help but smile. “I can! I’m good at keeping thecreth and fighting bad guyth!”

 “Great! I’m going to put my scarf back on now, though. Don’t tell anyone what’s underneath, okay? I have to keep my superhero identity secret.”

 Zylus nods. “Promith!”


	2. Babysitting Woes

_ “Are you sure?” _

I nod, despite the fact that Lomadia can’t see me. “Yea. Rythian’s over but-”

_ “Oh bums, course he is!” _ The woman sighs.  _ “That’s fine, just make sure you’re watching Zylus, okay? No funny business.” _ My cheeks heat up at Lomadia’s comment.

“No. There will be no ‘funny business,’” I assure her. Rythian who looked confused starts laughing. 

_ “Better not be,”  _ The woman says.  _ “I’ll drop him off in a bit.” _

We talk for a little while longer before hanging up. “I hope you don’t mind Zylus coming over,” I flop back down on the couch next to Rythian, curling up to him. “ Lomadia has some work thing to go to.”

“What about all of our funny business?”

“Wh- What? I- I- uh-” Rythian laughs, moving his hand closer to my waist. He gently presses his fingers into the soft flesh of my stomach, kissing my temple.

“You sound a bit flustered, Will,” Rythian says in a low voice, his breath tickling my ear. 

“I told Lomadia there would be no funny business,” I mumble, turning my head to look at Rythian. 

He hums, pressing a lingering kiss to my lips. “But Zylus isn’t here yet,” He murmurs, pulling me onto his lap so I’m straddling him. 

Butterflies flutter in my stomach, a grin forming on my face. I dip my head down to kiss him, our lips slowly moving against each other. I reach a hand up to cup his face, feeling the dips and grooves of his scarred flesh beneath my fingers. The kiss slowly becomes more heated, Rythian’s mouth moving to kiss my neck.

“You better not leave any marks,” I breath out, tilting my head back.

Rythian pulls back to look at me, an evil grin on his face. “No promises,” He kisses me once more before going back to my neck. I chuckle, letting out a quiet, breathy moan. 

My phone, having been discarded on the arm of the couch before, starts to buzz. “No,” Rythian says, tightening his grip on my hips when I go to grab it.

The buzzing continues. “Sorry Ryth,” I say, climbing off the taller teen. Hitting the green ‘Accept’ button on my phone, I raise it up to my ear. “Hello?”

“Zy wants McDonald’s,” Lomadia says. “Do you guys want anything?”

Fifteen minutes later Rythian and I are standing on the path that leads to the driveway where Lomadia’s SUV is parked. The back door opens and Zylus comes running out, nearly sending the bags of food flying as he plows past his mother. “Will!” 

I hold out my arms, a large smile on my face. “Hey!” The child leaps into my arms. I use the momentum to swing him around, nearly stumbling into Rythian. 

“Rythian!” The boy shouts, wiggling out of my grip after we stop spinning. My smile turns into an full on grin as Zylus throws his arms around Rythian’s neck. 

“Aw,” A glance over my shoulder shows Lomadia standing with fast food bags in one hand, a cardboard cup holder with three drinks in it in the other. I take the drinks from her, allowing her to shut the door. “That’s cute. Glad you get along.”

Rythian blushes, the red creeping up from below his scarf. “Thank you, by the way. For the food.”

“Yea, yea it’s fine. I’d love to stay and chat but ‘m in a bit of a rush. Zylus you be good for Will and Rythian, okay?” Zylus runs over and hugs his mom, promising to be good while she’s away. 

We all wave goodbye to Lomadia, watching as she drives away. “So,” I say, turning to the house. “Should we go in and eat?” 

Zylus nods, rushing into the house with his happy meal in tow. Rythian and I follow him, directing the boy into the dining room. We sit down and start eating, Zylus telling us all about how the school’s chicken nuggets aren’t as good as McDonald’s.

After we eat and clean up, Zylus insists on playing outside while it’s still light out. When asked what game he’d like to play, his eyes light up as he says “Tag!” 

I reach out and ‘tag’ Rythian, shouting “Tag, you’re it!” as I run away. 

“Hey!” Rythian reaches out for me as I run, Zylus screaming with delight as he takes off as well. “Get back here!”

He chases after me, his long legs giving him an advantage as he chases after me. After I get tagged I ‘run’ after Zylus. “You’re too fast,” I pant, still trying to jog towards the younger boy.

“C’mon Will,” Rythian jabs, moving closer to me. I start chasing after him, laughing as I barely miss him. 

Turning around, I start running after Zylus with the hopes that I can catch him. Zylus squeals again, pumping his little arms as he runs away from me. He runs across the driveway, glancing over his shoulder at me as he nears the other side where Rythian is.

I don’t see what it is that he trips on, but I see him go flying toward the ground. His hands go flying out as he yells, his hands landing on the grass. 

“Zylus!” A shot of adrenaline rushes through my body, both of us running toward the boy.

Zylus starts screaming and crying, rolling onto his back. Rythian reaches him first, taking the smaller boy’s hands in his. “Where does it hurt?”

“My  _ knee _ ,” He sobs. There’s a small chunk of dirt and grass stuck to his injured knee.

“Okay, okay,” Rythian says gently, glancing up at me. “We’ll make your knee better, okay? Does it hurt anywhere else?”

“My handth,” He sniffs. Rythian moves his hands to the boy’s sides, lifting him up. “Owie!”

“Sorry! Sorry,” Rythian says, carefully lifting him up and following me inside.

“Set him on the counter,” I gesture to the space next to the sink in the bathroom. Rythian rolls Zylus’ pants up so we can see his knee while I dig through the cabinet for Neosporin and bandaids. 

“It’ll be okay Zylus,” Rythian wipes some of the tears off of his face with some toilet paper.

The scrape on his knee isn’t too bad, but it is bleeding. “I’m gonna put some stuff on it to make it better and then we’ll put a band-aid on, okay? How are your hands?” He holds them out, palms up. Besides some dirt and grass stuck to his skin, they seem to be fine. “Well we won’t have to cut your hands off-”

“What!” He quickly pulls his hands back, looking at Rythian. 

“Will!” Rythian scolds. “They won’t cut your hands off. Will’s just teasing. Let’s clean your hands up while Strife fixes your leg.” 

Rythian wipes a stray tear off Zylus’ face as he nods, his lower lip sticking out. “Okay.”

“Do you have a washcloth?” I nod, grabbing one out of the closet. Rythian wets it in the sink and carefully uses it to brush the grass and dirt off of Zylus’ hands while I put some Neosporin and a bandaid on his knee. 

Afterwards we situate him on the couch with a cup of chocolate milk, letting him watch whatever he wants. Rythian and I sit on the couch with him, the younger boy cuddling up to Rythian as we watch Spongebob.

After a few episodes I get up and grab Zylus’ cup. Rythian puts a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I nod, walking towards the door. Before I turn so I’m no longer in sight of the living room, I glance back and look back at Rythian and Zylus. 

Zylus is curled up against Rythian’s side, asleep; the older boy’s arm draped casually over the him. My chest swells, a smile spreading across my face. 

Rythian doesn’t notice me lingering, really focused on Spongebob. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I take a picture of the two and set it as my new picture for Rythian’s contact.

Heading into the kitchen, I’ve only just put his glass in the sink when my phone starts buzzing. Lomadia’s name comes up on the caller ID.

After hanging up with her, I head back to the living room and join Rythian on the couch. “Lomadia’ll be here in a little bit.” 

“It’s getting pretty late, isn’t it.” He sighs, looking down at Zylus. “We should adopt someday.”

“I could never see myself having kids,” I say honestly. “Though I’m sure being friends with Parv is like taking care of a child.”

Rythian chuckles, but freezes when Zylus shifts under his arm. The boy mumbles something but continues sleeping, snuggling closer to Rythian. He looks up at me with wide eyes, a nervous smile on his face. 

“You’re going to be a great dad.” 

Rythian smiles, looking fondly down at Zylus. “I hope so.”

Lomadia shows up not long after, tucking a very sleepy Zylus into the back of her car. I tell her what we did, and that I’d be happy to babysit anytime she needed a sitter. 

“Can I stay over,” Rythian asks when I come back inside, not having gotten up from the couch when Lomadia came. His eyes are closed, his scarf resting on the couch next to him. 

“Uh-” While Rythian being here when no one else was has been talked about before, him spending the night has never been brought up. Not that anything would happen. “If your parents are okay with it,” I respond, feeling my face heat up. “My mom’s probably okay with it.”

He chuckles. “I love you.” 

I walk over and sit next to him on the couch, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I love you too.”


End file.
